Glee
600px|center Glee ist eine US-amerikanische Musical-Comedy Fernsehserie. Die Serie wird von 20th Century Fox Television für den Sender Fox produziert. Die Pilotfolge wurde am 19. Mai 2009 ausgestrahlt und die restlichen Episoden folgten vom 9. September 2009 bis zum 8. Juni 2010. Die zweite Staffel wurde vom 21. September 2010 bis zum 24. Mai 2011 ausgestrahlt. Die dritte Staffel folgte von September 2011 bis Mai 2012, ebenso wie die vierte Staffel, die erstmals von September 2012 bis Mai 2013 gesendet wurde. Die fünfte Staffel startete im September 2013 und endete im Mai 2014. Eine sechste Staffel wurde schon bestellt. Die meisten Lieder werden gecovert und in der Woche der Premiere der Folge im iTunes Store veröffentlicht. Eine Reihe von Alben werden von den Columbia Records vertrieben. Die Musik hat einen großen Erfolg mit über dreizehn Millionen verkauften Singles und fünf Millionen verkauften Alben. Bisher wurden zur Serie zahlreiche DVDs, Blu-Rays, eine Buchreihe, eine iPad-Anwendung und ein Karaokespiel für die Wii veröffentlicht. Glee wurde 2009, 2010 sowie 2011 unter Anderem mit einem Gloden Globe für die Beste Serie ihres Genres ausgezeichnet. Daneben wurde im Sommer 2011 auf dem US-Fernsehsender Oxygen eine Castingshow ausgestrahlt, in der nach neuen Schauspielern für die dritte Staffel gesucht wurde. Im August 2011 kam ein 3D Konzertfilm in die US-Kinos, der Ausschnitte aus der Live-Tour 2011 zeigt. Handlung Will Schuester ist Spanischlehrer an der fiktiven "William McKinley High School" in Lima, Ohio. Als der Musiklehrer und bisherige Leiter des "Glee-Clubs", eines Show-Chors, entlassen wird, beschließt er, selbst die Leitung des Clubs zu übernehmen. Will war als Schüler selbst Mitglied des - damals bedeutend erfolgreicheren – Clubs gewesen und möchte nun gerne an vergangene Erfolge anknüpfen. Dabei hat er mit verschiedenen Schwierigkeiten zu kämpfen, wie etwa knappen Budgets und vor allem Sue Sylvester, der eifersüchtigen Trainerin der Cheerleader, die um ihre Vorrangstellung in der Schule fürchtet und ständig versucht, den Club zu sabotieren. Weitere Probleme bereitet ihm seine zickige Ehefrau Terri, zudem muss er sich über seine Gefühle im Hinblick auf die mysophobische Schulpsychologin Emma Pillsbury klar werden, die – mehr oder weniger heimlich – in ihn verliebt ist, selbst jedoch von Football-Coach Ken Tanaka umworben wird. Daneben stehen jedoch auch die „Glee-Kids“ mit ihren verschiedenen Problemen im Mittelpunkt der Handlung: Etwa die talentierte Rachel, die der Star sein möchte; der homosexuelle Kurt, der fürchtet, sein Vater könne seine sexuelle Orientierung nicht verstehen; die Footballspieler Finn und Puck und Cheerleaderin Quinn, zwischen denen eine brisante Dreiecksbeziehung besteht. In die Handlung werden in jeder Folge musikalische Darbietungen des Ensembles eingebettet, die – dem Repertoire des Glee Clubs entsprechend - verschiedenen Genres entstammen. Produktion Kreiert, konzipiert und produziert von Ian Brennan, basiert "Glee" auf seinen eigenen Erfahrungen als Mitglied in einem Chor an der Prospect High School in Mount Prospect, Illinois. Mike Novick, ein Fernsehproduzent und ein Freund von Brennan aus Los Angeles, war Mitglied in derselben Turnhalle wie Ryan Murphy und er gab ihm eine Kopie von Brennans Drehbuch. Murphy war in einem Chor am College und er fand, dass man das Drehbuch realisieren könnte. Murphy und sein Nip/Tuck Kollege Brad Falchuk, rieten dazu, Glee als eine Fernsehserie zu produzieren. Das Drehbuch wurde nochmals umgeschrieben und landete bei Fox, wo man nach nur 15 Minuten zusagte. Murphy kommentierte die Entscheidung des Senders, dass die Serie gut zum Erfolg von American Idol passen würde. "Es machte für den Sender Sinn, mit dem größten TV Hit, das ein Musical ist, zusammen zu packen", sagte er. Murphy und Falchuk werden die Executive Producers und Showrunners, während Brennan als Co-Executive Producer und Novick als Produzent fungieren werden. Alle Episoden werden von Murphy, Falchuk und Murphy selbst geschrieben. "Glee" spielt in Lima, Ohio. Murphy suchte extra einen Ort im mittleren Westen aus, da er in Indiana aufgewachsen ist und in seiner Kindheit den Kings Island Park in Ohio besucht hatte. Obwohl die Serie in Lima spielt, wird sie in den Paramount Studios in Hollywood gedreht. Murphy sagte auch, dass er noch nie einen der "High School Musical"-Filme gesehen hat und dass Glee ein "postmodernes Musical" ist. Murphy beabsichtigte die Serie als eine Art von Flucht. "Da läuft zur Zeit viel über Leute mit Waffen, Science-Fiction oder herumlaufende Anwälte im Fernsehen. Diese ist ein anderes Genre, es läuft nichts Vergleichbares auf den anderen Sendern oder im Kabelfernsehen. Zur Zeit ist, da Idol läuft, alles so dunkel. Es ist eine Flucht", sagte er. Murphy wollte eine familienfreundliche Serie, die für Erwachsene gleich gut ist, wie für Kinder. Murphy legt die Handlung so aus, dass sie für mindestens drei Jahre auf Sendung reicht. Promotion Vor der Premiere der zweiten Episode ging die Besetzung von Glee auf eine Tour durch Hot Topic Läden in ganzen Land. Die Besetzung sang die Nationalhymne der USA beim dritten Spiel der World Series 2009. Sie wurde auch von Macy's eingeladen auf der Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade 2009 aufzutreten, aber der US-Sender NBC hat was dagegen, da "Glee" auf dem Rivalensender Fox läuft. Co-Erfinder Ryan Murphy kommentierte diese Entscheidung mit "Ich verstehe NBC vollkommen und sehe in der Zukunft den Untergang von Jay Leno. Durch den Erfolg der Serie ging die Besetzung, nach dem Ende der Produktion zur ersten Staffel, auf eine Konzerttour und besuchte Phoenix, Chicago, Los Angeles und New York. Dabei nahmen sie eine Coverversion von Wham!'s "Last Christmas" auf, das nur als Single verkauft wurde und nicht in der Serie vorkommt. Matthew Morrison, Lea Michele, Cory Monteith und Chris Colfer werden ihre Rollen Will, Rachel, Finn und Kurt in einem Cameoauftritt in einer zukünftigen Episode von The Cleveland Show wieder aufnehmen. Lea Michele, Cory Monteith und Amber Riley tauchen als Camper in der Staffelpremiere der zweiundzwanzigsten Staffel von "Die Simpsons" auf. Jane Lynch, Chris Colfer, Cory Monteith und Amber Riley war bei den 2010 MTV VMAs am 12. September 2010 mit dabei. Als Agron, Michele und Monteith in riskanten Posen in der Oktoberausgabe der "GQ", wurde die Serie von Parents Television Council (PTC) scharf kritisiert. Vor dem Deutschlandstart auf SuperRTL gab es für die Serie einen Musical-Flashmob in einem Essener Einkaufzentrum. Casting Beim Casting zur Serie suchte Murphy Schauspieler aus, die schon Theatererfahrung hatten. Daher verbrachte Murphy knappe drei Monate am Broadway. Dort fand er Morrison, der vorher schon in den Musicals Hairspray und The Light in the Piazza aufgetreten war, Michele, die vorher im Musical Frühlings Erwachen zu sehen war, und Ushkowitz, die vorher im Musical The King and I mitgewirkt hatte. Die Schauspieler, die keine Theatererfahrung haben, sollten zumindest singen und tanzen können. Die Rollen von Rachel und von Kurt wurden speziell für Michele bzw. Colfer geschrieben. Colfer hatte zuvor keine professionelle Schauspiel- und Theatererfahrung, wurde aber trotzdem für die Rolle als Kurt Hummel besetzt. Beim Casting sang Colfer das Lied Mr Cellophane vor, worauf Murphy sofort von ihm begeistert war und ihm die Rolle gab. Im Dezember 2010 wurde angenommen, Ryan Murphy plane einen Teil der Hauptbesetzungen am Ende der dritten Staffel, welche das Highschool-Abschlussjahr der Hauptfiguren in der Serie darstellt, gegen neue und jüngere Darsteller auszuwechseln, was sich später aber als Missverständnis heraus stellte. Ab dem 12. Juni 2011 wird auf dem amerikanischen Kabelsender Oxygen eine Castingshow namens The Glee Project gesendet werden. Daran beteiligt sind unter anderem Murphy, Casting Director Robert Ulrich und Choreograph Zach Woodlee. Der Gewinner der zehnteiligen Show wird eine Rolle als Gastdarsteller in vorerst 7 Folgen der dritten Staffel der Serie erhalten. Harry Shum Jr., der den Mike Chang darstellt, wird mit der dritten Staffel zum Hauptdarsteller befördert. Nachdem Chord Overstreet, Darsteller des Sam Evans, für die dritte Staffel nicht zum Hauptdarsteller befördert wurde, verließ er die Serie. Monate später änderte er seine Meinung wieder und kehrte in der achten Episode der dritten Staffel wieder kurzzeitig zurück. Ab dem 12. Juni 2011 wird auf dem amerikanischen Kabelsender Oxygen eine Castingshow namens The Glee Project gesendet werden. Daran beteiligt sind unter anderem Murphy, der Casting Director Robert Ulrich und der Choreograph Zach Woodlee. Im Finale am 21. August 2011 gab die Jury bekannt, dass es zwei Gewinner gibt. Damian McGinty und Samuel Larsen konnten sich gegen ihre Konkurrenten durchsetzen und dürfen beide in je sieben Folgen der dritten Staffel mitspielen. Lindsay Pearce und Alex Newell, die im Finale ausschieden, dürfen derweilen auch in zwei Folgen mitspielen. Pearce erschien in der Staffelpremiere als Harmony, eine Sängerin die Rachel mit ihrem Talent einschüchtert, und sie soll später in der Staffel nochmals in mindestens einer Episoden zu sehen sein. McGinty tauchte zum ersten Mal in der vierten Episode als Rory Flanagan, ein irischer Austauschschüler, der bei Brittany wohnt auf. Larsens Charakter wird nicht vor dem Ende des Herbstsemesters zu sehen sein. Besetzung und Synchronisation Die deutsche Synchronsation entstand nach einem Drehbuch und unter Dialogregie von Oliver Feld durch die Synchronfirma Arena Synchron GmbH in Berlin. Hauptbesetzung Nebenbesetzung Gastauftritte Ausstrahlung Vereinigte Staaten Die Pilotfolge wurde am 19. Mai 2009 auf Fox ausgestrahlt. Die erste Staffel läuft seit dem 9. September 2009. Nach der Serienpause vom 9. Dezember 2009 wurde die Serie seit dem 13. April 2010, mit den restlichen 9 Folgen, weiter ausgestrahlt. Am 21. Januar 2010 berichtete TV Guide, dass Fox eine zweite Staffel produzieren wird. Am 23. Mai 2010 wurde bekannt, dass Fox Glee noch vor dem Ende der ersten Staffel für eine dritte verlängert hat. Die zweite Staffel wird seit dem 21. September 2010 auf Fox ausgestrahlt. Am 6. Februar 2011 wurde eine Episode direkt nach dem Super Bowl XLV ausgestrahlt. Die dritte Staffel wurde in den USA vom 20. September 2011 bis zum 22. Mai 2012 ausgestrahlt. Im April 2012 verlängerte Fox die Serie um eine vierte Staffel, die vom 13. September 2012 bis zum 9. Mai 2013 im US-Fernsehen lief. Der Start der fünften Staffel war ursprünglich auf den 19. September 2013 angesetzt, wurde jedoch auf den 26. September verschoben, da Cory Monteith, der Darsteller des Finn Hudson, zwei Monate zuvor verstorben war. Die Staffel endete am 13. Mai 2014. Eine sechste Staffel ist bereits in Planung. Sie soll Anfang 2015 beginnen und die Serie beenden. Deutschland Die Rechte für die Free-TV-Ausstrahlung in Deutschland hat sich die Mediengruppe RTL Deutschland gesichert. Die Entscheidung des auszustrahlenden Senders fiel dabei auf Super RTL. Die Pilotfolge wurde am 16. Januar 2011 als Preview auf dem Muttersender RTL ausgestrahlt, während die weitere Ausstrahlung seit dem 17. Januar 2011 auf Super RTL stattfindet. Die zweite Staffel wurde vom 5. September 2011 bis zum 16. Januar 2012 auf dem gleichen Senderplatz ausgestrahlt. Die Ausstrahlung der dritten Staffel fand in zweil Teile geteilt am 4. August und am 1. September 2012 bei Passion statt, bevor Super RTL sie vom 6. August bis 15. Oktober 2012 zeigte. Seit dem 18. Januar 2014 wird die dritte Staffel auf VIVA gezeigt. Der Sender hatte auch schon die ersten beiden Staffeln gesendet. Die vierte Staffel wurde vom 5. Juli bis 29. November 2013 ebenfalls auf Passion gezeigt. Die Ausstrahlung im deutschen Free-TV startet am 21. Juni 2014 auf VIVA. Österreich Der ORF sicherte sich auch die Rechte an der Serie. Vom 19. März bis 15. Oktober 2011 war die erste Staffel auf ORF eins zu sehen. Vom 22. Oktober 2011 bis 1. Oktober 2012 wurde die Staffel wiederholt. Die zweite Staffel wurde 2013 gesendet. Schweiz Der Schweizer Sender SF zwei begann die Ausstrahlung der ersten Staffel am 10. Januar 2011 und beendete sie am 7. Juli 2011. Film Der Konzertfilm "Glee: The 3D Concert Movie", der Ausschnitte aus den Auftritten in Nordamerika der Live-Tour 2011 zeigt, kam am 12. August 2011 in die US-Kinos. Der Film wurde von Kevin Tancharoen inszeniert. In Deutschland kam der Film am 15. September 2011 in die Kinos. Episodenliste → zum Hauptartikel: Liste aller Glee-Episoden 'Staffel Eins' → zum Hauptartikel: Staffel Eins 'Staffel Zwei' → zum Hauptartikel: Staffel Zwei 'Staffel Drei' → zum Hauptartikel: Staffel Drei 'Staffel Vier' → zum Hauptartikel: Staffel Vier 'Staffel Fünf' → zum Hauptartikel: Staffel Fünf 'Staffel Sechs' → zum Hauptartikel: Staffel Sechs Merchandise Musik Drei Soundtrack-Alben wurden zur ersten Staffel von Glee veröffentlicht: Glee: The Music, Volume 1, Glee: The Music, Volume 2 und Glee: The Music, Volume 3 - Showstoppers. Zwei EP wurden zu den Episoden The Power of Madonna und Triumph oder Trauer? veröffentlicht: Glee: The Music, The Power of Madonna und Glee: The Music, Journey To Regionals. Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One, ein Kompilationsalbum mit allen 100 im Studio aufgenommenen Liedern aus der ersten Staffel, wurde exklusiv im iTunes Store veröffentlicht. Zwei EPs werden aus der zweiten Staffel veröffentlicht: Glee: The Music, The Rocky Horror Glee Show aus der Halloweenepisode The Rocky Horror Glee Show und eine zur Super Bowl-Episode Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle. Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album, mit Songs über den Winter und Weihnachten, und Glee: The Music, Volume 4 wurde beide im November 2010 veröffentlicht. Glee: The Music, Volume 5 ist am 8. März 2011 erscheinen. Weiters ist am 19. April 2011 das Album Glee: The Music presents The Warblers erschienen welches 13 Songs der Dalton Academy Warblers enthält. Hier findet ihr alle Alben, die bisher erschienen sind: DVDs und Blu-rays 'Vereinigte Staaten' Von Glee sind schon eine Reihe an DVDs und Blu-rays erschienen. Glee – Pilot Episode: Director's Cut enthält die Pilotfolge und ein Preview der zweiten Episode "Showmance". Glee – Volume 1: Road to Sectionals enthält die ersten dreizehn Episoden der ersten Staffel und Glee – Volume 2: Road to Regionals enthält die letzten neun Episoden der ersten Staffel. Glee - The Complete First Season wurde am 13. September 2010 veröffentlicht. Glee: Season 2, Volume 1 enthält die ersten zehn Folgen der zweiten Staffel und erschien am 25. Januar 2011 in den USA. 'Deutschland' In Deutschland erschien der erste Teil der ersten Staffel am 15. April 2011 auf DVD. Die DVD-Box enthält die ersten 13 Episoden. Der zweite Teil ist am 2. September 2011 erschienen. Die Veröffentlichung des ersten Teils der zweiten Staffel war am 9. Dezember 2011. Der zweite Teil war ab dem 30. März 2012 auf dem Markt. Die 3. Staffel war ab 25. Januar 2013 erhältlich. Bücher Little, Brown Bücher plant fünf Jugendbücher über Glee herauszubringen, die in Zusammenarbeit mit den Produzenten und Drehbuchschreibern der Serie entstehen sollen. Das erste Buch, Glee: The Beginning, wurde von Sophia Lowell geschrieben und dient als Prequel zur Fernsehserie. Das zweite Buch der Buchserie, Glee: Foreign Exchange, wird auch von Lowell geschrieben. Separat zu den Jugendbüchern, schreibt Sylvester in der zweiten Staffel ihre Autobiografie. Murphy plant sie als reales Buch heraus zubringen und Lynch soll dann als Sue auf eine Autogrammtour gehen. The Glee Project : Hauptartikel: The Glee Project Im Juni 2011 startete der US-Fernsehsender Oxygen eine Castingshow, in der der Gewinner eine sieben Episoden umfassende Rolle in der dritten Staffel von Glee bekommt. Jede Woche stehen die zwölf Kandidaten einem Gastmentoren aus der Serie gegenüber, der entscheidet, wer die Hausaufgabe, in der die Kandidaten einen Song passend zum wöchentlichen Thema lernen müssen, am besten gemacht hat. Derjenige bekommt dann in einem Musikvideo den Hauptpart. Nach dem Videodreh entscheidet die Jury, welche drei Kandidaten nochmal einzeln singen müssen. Denjenigen wird dann ein Song zugeteilt, den sie in kurzer Zeit auswendig lernen müssen. Schließlich wird von den Juroren eine sogenannte Callback-Liste rausgegeben, auf der steht, welcher Kandidat die Show verlassen muss. Im Finale am 21. August 2011 gab die Jury bekannt, dass es zwei Gewinner gibt. Damian McGinty und Samuel Larsen konnten sich gegen ihre Konkurrenten durchsetzen und dürfen beide in je sieben Folgen der dritten Staffel mitspielen. Lindsay Pearce und Alex Newell, die im Finale ausschieden, dürfen derweilen auch in zwei Folgen mitspielen. Der Vertrag von Samuel Larsen und Alex Newell wurde verlängert. Im Juni 2012 startete die zweite Staffel des Glee Project. Am 14. August 2012 wurde der Sieger Blake Jenner bekannt gegeben. Er gewann somit 7 Episoden bei Glee, sein Vertrag wurde jedoch verlängert. Die zweitplatzierten waren Aylin Bayramoglu und Ali Stroker. Letztere spielte in einer Episode von Glee mit. Diskografie : Hauptartikel: Liste aller Glee Songs Auszeichnungen : Hauptartikel: Liste aller von Glee gewonnenen Auszeichungen und Nominierungen Glee gewann 2010 den Golden Globe Award als Beste Serie – Komödie oder Musical. Des Weiteren waren auch Matthew Morrison (als Bester Serien-Hauptdarsteller – Komödie oder Musical), Lea Michele (als Beste Serien-Hauptdarstellerin – Komödie oder Musical) und Jane Lynch (als Beste Nebendarstellerin – Serie, Mini-Serie oder Fernsehfilm) nominiert. Die Serie, Jane Lynch und Chris Colfer erhielten die Auszeichnung 2011. Gastdarstellerin Kristin Chenoweth erhielt im Jahr davor den Satellite Award für ihren Gastauftritt als April Rhodes. Am 25. Januar 2010 wurde sie in der Kategorie Beste Ensemble-Leistung in einer Comedy-Fernsehserie mit dem SAG-Award ausgezeichnet. Glee wurde bei der Emmy-Verleihung 2010 am zweithäufigsten nominiert, mit insgesamt 19 Nominierungen. Sie wurde in folgenden Kategorien nominiert (Auszug): Bester Hauptdarsteller in einer Comedyserie Matthew Morrison als Will Schuester; Beste Hauptdarstellerin in einer Comedyserie Lea Michele als Rachel Berry ; Beste Comedy Serie ; Bestes Casting für eine Comedyserie ;Beste Kostüme für eine Serie für die 15. Folge der ersten Staffel The Power of Madonna ; Beste Regie für eine Comedyserie (es wurden zwei Glee-Folgen nominiert) für die Director's Cut-Version der 1. Folge der 1. Staffel Pilot (dt. Overtüre) (gewonnen) und für die 9. Folge der 1. Staffel Wheels (dt. Furcht und Tadel) ; Bester Gaststar in einer Comedyserie (männlich) (es wurden zwei Glee-Folgen nominiert) Mike O'Malley als Burt Hummel in der 9. Folge der ersten Staffel Wheels (dt. Furcht und Tadel) und Neil Patrick Harris als Bryan Ryan in der 19. Folge der 1. Staffel Dream On (gewonnen) ; Bester Gaststar in einer Comedyserie (weiblich) Kristin Chenoweth als April Rhodes für die 5. Folge der 1. Staffel The Rhodes Not Taken (dt. April, April). Kritik Die erste Staffel der Serie hat bei Metacritic ein Metascore von 78/100 basierend auf 19 Rezensionen und die zweite Staffel einen Metascore von 76/100 basierend auf 11 Rezensionen. Bei TV.com hat die Serie ein Rating von 8,5/10 basierend auf 4.447 abgegebenen Stimmen und bei IMDb.com hat die Serie ein Rating von 8,5/10 basierend auf 25.069 abgegebenen Stimmen. Der amerikanische Journalist und Fernsehkritiker des Nachrichtenmagazines Time James Poniewozik bewertete Glee als achtbeste Fernsehsendung des Jahres 2009. Er sagte: "Wenn Glee funktioniert - was es oft tut - dann ist es transzendent, tränenreich und spannend wie nichts anderes im Fernsehen." (englisch: When Glee works—which is often—it is transcendent, tear-jerking and thrilling like nothing else on TV.") Die Interessenvertretung Parents Television Council bezeichnete die Folge „Jenseits von Gut und Sue“ als die schlechteste Sendung der Woche (englisch: Worst Show of the Week) und warnte vor dem explizit sexuellen Inhalt, der für Jugendliche ungeeignet sei. *Glee gelingt es, indem Seifenoper, Satire und Sangeseinlagen souverän miteinander verschmolzen werden, nicht nur die ursprünglich vorgesehene Zielgruppe, Jugendliche und Teenager, sondern auch deren popkulturell gebildete Eltern vor die Glotze zu ziehen.“ :: –Thomas Winkler: ZEIT Online *Hier prallt "High School Musical" auf "The Office". Die erfolgreiche US-Fernsehserie "Glee" erzählt singend und tanzend die Geschichte eines Musical-Clubs - und prangert fröhlich Popularitäts- und Perfektionssucht an. .. Die Serie ist mehr als Wohlfühl-TV oder harmlos-amüsantes Teenager-Drama. Sie richtet den Blick durchaus auf die Bigotterie und den Perfektionswahn der US-Gesellschaft. :: –Nina Rehfeld: Spiegel Online *Eigentlich ist "Glee" eine Aneinanderreihung von Musical- und Highschool-Klischees. Doch die Serie lebt davon, alle diese Klischees zu brechen. Es ist eine Freude, bekannte Songs in neuer Bearbeitung zu hören.“ :: –Stern *Die Grundkonstellation erinnert natürlich an den Disney-Franchise-Film "High School Musical". Aber im Gegensatz zu dessen aseptisch-heiler Welt, in der nicht mal auf den Mund geküsst werden darf, nimmt "Glee" die Nöte und Ängste von Heranwachsenden ernst. So ernst, dass mancher Kritiker nach Parallelen zu Charles Dickens sucht. So ernst, dass nichts und niemand vor dem Sarkasmus der Autoren sicher ist, die vorher die bitterböse Schönheitschirurgen-Serie "Nip/Tuck" schrieben. .. Das Musical ist kein antiquiertes Format mehr, sondern schick. Und "Glee" ist schuld. :: – Thomas Winkler - Die Tageszeitung *„Als ich vor knapp einem Jahr zum ersten mal "Glee" sah, hielt ich die Serie für absolut schrecklich. .. Den Stereotypen, den Kurt verkörpert, gibt es natürlich, doch hatte ich das Gefühl, ihn allein in den vergangenen fünf Jahren bereits mehrmals in zig anderen Serien gesehen zu haben. 2: Blaine ermutigt Kurt sich zu wehren. "Bully" Karofsky küsst Kurt. Spätestens in jenem Moment musste ich eingestehen, dass ich anhand der ersten Folge vorschnell über "Glee" geurteilt hatte. Kurt wirkt zwar im ersten Eindruck wie ein eintöniger Quotenschwuler, entwickelt sich jedoch in den kommenden Folgen zu einer wichtigen Hauptfigur, die besonders in der zweiten Staffel Charakter beweist. Obwohl seine Faszination für Barbara Steisand und Judy Garland oft auf die altbekannten schwulen Stereotypen hinweist, wird durch Figuren wie Blaine und insbesondere Karofsky für den nötigen Ausgleich gesorgt, der den ZuseherInnen zeigt, dass nicht alle Homosexuellen dem bisher bekannten Fernsevorbild gleichen.“ ::– Michael Buchinger: Pride Kategorie:Inhalt